


Biblioteca

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Están ante una estantería que él reconoce bien, porque ahí está el libro favorito de Loki. Y no sabe si ella lo sabe, quizá haya escogido detenerse ahí al azar, quizá Loki alguna vez le contó, cuando caminaba con ella en brazos por las estanterías, que ese fue el lugar donde fue su primer beso, sus primeras adulaciones, y sus primeras palabras de amor. El lugar donde Loki le contó que los jötun podían tener hijos; donde le pidió matrimonio y donde Thor le hizo jurar que no dejaría que le pasara nada a su hermano.





	Biblioteca

**Author's Note:**

> Alternativamente titulado _El prompt de las doce y media sobre un family-ship que siempre había querido escribir_.
> 
>  
> 
> No tengo ni idea cómo funciona este Universo Alternativo que he creado. Ni idea. Solo sé que IW ha ocurrido, todo lo anterior no se explica.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Cuestiona, pero sin recelo en su voz. Se deja llevar por él.

—Quiero hablarte de algo.

Wong asiente a él. Es un espacio amplio, una biblioteca de paredes forradas de libros. El aire es ligeramente pesado, y hay un sutil toque de olor a libros viejos, almacenados a lo largo del tiempo, según avanzan hacia el corazón de la sala. Wong se ha quedado atrás, en la entrada, y Stephen se lo agradece con creces. Los espacios entre las estanterías son angostos, y al mirar hacia arriba se puede apreciar la decoración de la segunda planta, donde se pueden alcanzar los libros de las estanterías que van de suelo a techo.

Pesa sobre ambos una señal de tristeza, melancolía por las tardes y noches pasadas entre tantos libros. Entre ellos dos, también, que siguen presentes, pero echan en falta una presencia. Los recuerdos invaden a ambos; Stephen encuentra con dificultad la concentración para purificar las ideas del pasado, para dejar solamente de ellas lo bueno que vivieron entonces y no el vacío que existe ahora con su ida. Ya es demasiado tarde para ocultarse entre las estanterías por un beso rápido antes de que Thor le arrancase la cabeza, demasiado tarde para cargar con pilas de libros que ya no cabían —y todavía no se siente preparado para visitar la biblioteca-archivo que construyó para él—. Es demasiado tarde para escuchar el silencio entre ellos, concentrados en sus lecturas, practicando la magia y _la magia_ —hermoso eufemismo—, y demasiado pronto para cumplir su promesa de dar su vida por él. Por todos.

Cuando da un paso al centro del lugar y ve el escritorio y silla de madera, y los sillones a modo sala de estar, el nudo en su garganta se aprieta y echa en falta a Levi, pero nunca va a negar a su capa que la reconforte.

— ¿Cómo está Thor? —Pregunta, en bajo.

Stephen cierra los ojos e inspira hondo. Coloca su mejor faz de determinación, falsa ecuanimidad.

—Te lo puedes imaginar.

Pero no, no quiere imaginarlo. Y Stephen lo ha visto, y preferiría no haberlo hecho. Thor tiene suficiente para sí, sin tumbas que poder visitar porque Asgard ya no existe y su hermano nunca regresó. Stephen no tiene aún la entereza para pronunciar su nombre. Los ojos de ella pasean por el lugar, y en ningún momento se da la vuelta ni le encara. Stephen sigue sus pasos donde lo desea, y trata de encontrar su cara, hacer algún tipo de contacto a través de los espejos. Tiene los ojos rojos, aunque en ese mismo instante no está llorando.

—Me prometió que me enseñaría a hacer réplicas de mí —pronuncia, con voz rota—, ilusiones.

Stephen traga grueso. Se detiene, y le mira a través de un espejo. —Supongo que nos mintió hasta el final.

Suelta una risa triste, que muere en un segundo.

Stephen baja su mirada, y Levi la abraza con más fuerza. Le gustaría decirle que no pasa nada, que seguirán viviendo porque eso es lo que han de hacer, porque Loki — _Loki_ , repite. Paladea. Lágrimas pican sus ojos pero se niega a llorar— no estaría de acuerdo en que se detuviesen solo por él. Stephen da unos pasos, aparentando una seguridad que no tiene, y apoya sus manos en los hombros de la chica, sin obligarla a darse la vuelta. Están ante una estantería que él reconoce bien, porque ahí está el libro favorito de Loki. Y no sabe si ella lo sabe, quizá haya escogido detenerse ahí al azar, quizá Loki alguna vez le contó, cuando caminaba con ella en brazos por las estanterías, que ese fue el lugar donde fue su primer beso, sus primeras adulaciones, y sus primeras palabras de amor. El lugar donde Loki le contó que los jötun podían tener hijos; donde le pidió matrimonio y donde Thor le hizo jurar que no dejaría que le pasara nada a su hermano.

—Le echo de menos —exhala Wanda, mordiéndose el labio.

Se da la vuelta, aceptando los brazos que la rodean. « _Yo también_ », acierta a expresar, pero no consigue nada con ello. Levi sigue apretándola entre su tela, incluso la capa parece afligida, y él no puede hacer menos que aferrarse como si fuera —y es— la última familia que le queda, después de haber fallado como padre y esposo durante tanto tiempo. El Ojo de Agamotto está en el centro de esa biblioteca, y Stephen siente la tentación de correr hacia él y dar marcha atrás de todo lo que ha ocurrido siempre. Quiere salvar a su esposo de vencer ese falso egoísmo que le representaba, a través del cuál él había visto y amado; Thor se siente culpable, él le dice que no lo es. Pero si pudiera volver atrás no dudaría en salvar a Loki — _Loki_ —.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para disfrutar el tiempo con ninguno de ellos. Querría volver atrás y disfrutar de caminar con su niña de la mano, hablando de cómo le gustaría ser tan poderosa como Loki lo era, de cómo practicaría con su magia hasta que la dominase y entonces poder salir con Stephen a salvar a la gente. Y ahora lo es, ella es una Vengadora, como su tío, como aquella propuesta que él mismo rechazó porque ellos no conocían como él a su esposo, y hablaban de sus habilidades como dañinas e incontrolables.

Unos sollozos reverberan en su pecho, lo que le da fuerzas para continuar caminando hacia el centro de la sala y acomodar a ambos en uno de los sofás.

—Se suponía que era Loki quien te tenía que decir esto —pronuncia, tomando aire, buscando serenidad.

No es el momento más adecuado, ni mucho menos el correcto para hablar de esto, pero Stephen quiere que piense en otra cosa. Loki no está, y ambos tienen que entenderlo, pero obcecarse en ello no les servirá de nada, y después de tanto, _tanto_ tiempo que ahora se siente perdido, desea enseñarla al fin, de verdad, todo lo que sabe.

—Loki intentó enseñarte todo lo que sabía —Wanda asiente; era algo que ella siempre había escuchado de él—, pero yo nunca me preocupé por hacerlo.

—Eso no es verdad, papá —afirma, completamente segura.

Stephen quiere creerla, pero también hacerle ver que es mentira. Wanda se lo dice convencida, eso le descoloca porque, para él, ahora, nunca lo hizo bien. Loki siempre era correcto, desde el momento en el que la tuvo en sus brazos hasta la última vez que se vieron, cuando la obligó a prometer que no daría su vida por nadie. _Qué ironía_.

—Wanda —su voz se agrava unos instantes, y el silencio es necesario—, Loki siempre quiso que tú fueras la siguiente Hechicera Suprema.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Magicfamily, quizá?


End file.
